wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Russo Family Wand
The Russo family wand, or more commonly known as the family wand, is the wand of the Russo family introduced in Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie. Though, it's not said, the current owner of the wand is Alex Russo since she became the family wizard. However, since Alex's brother, Justin Russo, kept his powers to become the headmaster of WizTech, he may have kept the wand to himself. Description The Family wand is silver. It has a oddly shaped handle with a leather section. On a part of the handle which is the middle top there is a red bump. The shaft is shiny silver which is shaped like a twig. When split up, the two wands made from it appeared as silver like twigs. History At the beginning of the movie, Alex finds the wand in Justin's bag along with the Forbidden Book of Spells and tries to steal it in order for her to go to a party. Eventually getting caught into a situation, her parents confiscated it from her. Later, the family agrees to go on a magic-free trip. Justin steals the wand and takes it on vacation with him. Justin later uses it to stay up on a wind surfer when Alex tries to curse him by using a forbidden spell, causing a rough gust of wind to blow by. Alex then realizes that Justin surely has the wand since he was able to easily counter her curse. After some time, Alex blackmails Justin in order to use the wand as well, so the two agreed to the bargain. Taking the wand into her room, she tries to use a strong agreement spell so her parents could allow her to go to a party she was invited to earlier. Unfortunately, she is caught by her mother who penalizes her. Out of mass anger, Alex accidentally wishes that her parents had never met. Since she wielded the wand, it amplified her powers, allowing the wish to be granted and the wand ended back in Jerry's hands. At the end of the movie, Jerry seems to "split the wand up" into two parts in order for Alex and Justin to have their own wands from it. Eventually, in the Wizard's competition, Alex Russo won the wand. However, when wishing everything back to the way it was, the wand went back to it's original place in the family.Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie Power *'Wish granting': The wand has the power to grant wishes as shown in the movie. For instance, when Alex and her mother had gotten into an argument, Alex wished that her parents hadn't met, thus making herself and brothers not exist to them. *'Extreme magic': As the wand is a family wand, the wand is one of the strongest kind's of wand's in the Russo family, allowing spells that most cannot cast. *'Geokinesis: '''The wand can control and throw mud, rocks, and minerals. *'Hydrokinesis: 'The wand can control and manipulate water. *'Chlorokinesis: 'The wand can control and grow plants. *'Electrokinesis: 'The wand can throw, control, and manipiulate electricity *'Pyrokinesis: 'The wand throw and manipulate fire. *'Atmoskinesis: '''The wand can control and manipulate rain, snow, clouds, thunder, an electricity. References Category:Wizard World Category:Magical items Category:Wands